Ikazuma hiro
[Personal profile] ' '''Ikazuma hiiro or his more preferred nickname hiro is the main male protagonist and the main antagonist at the NOX arc of the upcoming fanfiction DXD : THE KING OF THE WORLD in the fanfiction.net , hiiro is the new and only kendo club male member and the president of martial art club at the same time , he also the best sword user in kuoh he's better the aria hyoudou by a large margin. hea was the only character in dragongaming1 that was both protagonist and antagonist at the same time. Appearance Hiiro is a skinny, feminine-looking and a rather tall young man with aqua blue hair with a litle purple-ish hair at the tip of his hair, clearblue eyes and fair white-ish cream skin, hardly burn by the sun. He could be called a rather tall man because his height standing at 174 cm , and he's could described as being 'frail-looking' and helpless but that though erased by every student and teacher after his first gym class , right after he take off his shirt in the male change room because the heat and shown to all male student in the room his 'six pack' and well toned body . After 'saving' koneko toujou from a group of thugs, he has tiny cuts scar right below his left eye ((similar to basara toujou)), even though Being a student of Kuoh academy, he never wear the typical uniform of kuoh , he usualy always use his casual uniform ((photo up there)) , Powers & Abilities Super-human strength -''' after reborning as a human , Hiiro still have a little fragment of his original raw power thanks to one of his abilities the 'limit-eraser ' , diablo , his personal butler also stating that HIiro has once 'accidently' destroy a planet because the schockwave that created by his 'normal' jab when he goes sparing angains't theSpriggan 12 to test his human strength. 'Super-human speed -' after reborning as a human, HIiro still have a litle fragment of his original speed thanks to one of his abilities the '''limit-eraser, being able to jump so high , diablo , his personal butler also stated that once in the past when Hiiro goes sparing against all member of The Spriggan 12, that's every times Hiiro about to get attacked he will jump from a planet to another one. Super-human endurence-''' After reborning as a human, Hiiro still have a litlle fragment of his original endurence thanks to one of his abilities the '''limit-eraser , this was shown in the fanfiction when he just brushed off one of the Great red magical attack when he goes to the dimensional gap for the first time, Calma-''' One of Hiiro most usefull abilities he born with, he's capable of taming uneasy hearts and calm people down with only hsi word. this is one of the reason why does Hiiro could be able to make every member of nox work together and be at peace for more then a milion years. 'Invulnerability- ' Hiiro are immune to most phenomena. he can endure extreme temperatures, are unaffected by disease, and he can brush off attacks capable of destroying an entire planet. 'Essence-powerd-body-' other times DIablo , Hiiro personal butler referred to as '''The king's Body, is a special form of transferable physical energy Hiiro had. It could be what you could be called 'unbreakable' body , this ability could be shared with the other as long as Hiiro wanted , this 'sharing' ability has it pros and cons , one of his cons is that if the one who get the 'shared' part will get a realy big strain to his body , some of them could even die if get 'shared' long enough. High-Speed Regeneration: Despite having great speed, durability, and attack power, Hiiro greatest strength lies in his regenerative power. This power allows him to regenerate his whole body after using an artifical big-bang. During his battle against rampaging issei in his Juggernaut drive form, he is even able regenerate his arm after having it torn off. Hiiro states it is his greatest power,. He explains he can quickly regenerate any part of his body even his brain and internal organs included. Weapon mastery: Being choosen the master of the shape, he has shown great mastery being able to wield any kind of weapon , cutting through buiding and mountain even with a wooden weapon. This compensates for any lack of physical strength he has. Copy: It helps the person to clone the looks of others and can be used for different purposes including spying and ambushing, hiiro can create more than 100 clones and control them at the same time. Adoptive Muscle Memory: He also has the amazing ability to memorize and effectively use new martial arts techniques after having only experienced/see them once in battle. And even more incredibly, he can create entirely original techniques as counters after suffering a technique only once in the very same battle. Un mundo-''' is an innate ability of the King or known as Hiiro, it's an ability that could make the user become 'one' with the world so that the user can't be seen and can'be touch , thus making this one of Hiiro most strongest deffense . '''Immortality: Diablo , hiiro personal butler suspects the King or known as Hiiro has this because the curse that he had. S'acred gear : ' 'Elemental circle: ' Ikazuma hiiro second sacred gear, this sacred gear give Hiiro the ability to manipulate many elements, his control over his element doesn't just maxed in one control , Hiiro can use more then 4 elements at the same time , * Aerokinesis: one of his elemental ability in the Elemental circle has the ability to create and manipulate wind at will. * Pyrokinesis: As the name suggest Hiiro capable of creating fire to enhance its the fire heat and using it to attacking his enemies and protecting his allies with it. * Terrakinesis: He is freely able to control and manipulate earth (soil, rocks, clay, iron, etc.) and using ist to attacking his enemies and protecting his allies with it, * Electrokinesis: As the name suggest it is capable of creating lightning or electricity to enhance its attacks and possess great cutting power. * Geo-Thermokinesis: Hiiro has the ability to create magma/lava out of thin air, as well as summon it from the planet. * Cryokinesis: Hiiro has the ability to create ice out of thin air * Hydrokinesis: Hiiro has the ability to create water out of thin air. He can also control the density of the water so he can also create hard water constructs or ice to attack and defend. * Heliokinesis : Hiiro has the ability to create solar out of thin air and control them with his mind * Photokinesis : Hiiro has the ability to create, shape and manipulate visible light, * Umbrakinesis : Hiiro has the ability to create, shape and manipulate darkness and shadows. * Toxokinesis : Hiiro has the ability to create, shape and manipulate poisons and poisonous substances. For the sake of clarity: poison, toxin ''and ''venom are terms for any substance that injures the health or destroys life when absorbed into the system. * Antikinesis : Hiiro has the ability to create, shape and manipulate antimatter, material composed of antiparticles, which have the same mass as particles of ordinary matter but opposite charges, as well as other particle properties such as lepton and baryon numbers and quantum spin. Collisions between particles and antiparticles lead to the annihilation of both, giving rise to variable proportions of intense photons (gamma rays), neutrinos, and less massive particle–antiparticle pairs. * Meteorokinesis : Hiiro has the ability to create, create, shape and manipulate weather, i.e. the meteorological patterns, creating rain, wind, hail, lightning, snow, sleet, fog and temperature changes. This includes the ability to generate various natural phenomena or control the intensity of the weather in highly concentrated (inside room) or vastly extended (continental) areas, Hiiro use this ability to change the weather in the kuoh town from rainy to sunny ( chapter 1 ) Wisdom of The King: other times DIablo, his personal butler referred to as The King's Wisdom , is his sacred gear that was shaped as his third eye ,this sacred gear allow him to manipulate the world law and Hiiro was able to manipulate the four fundamental forces that govern the world: gravity, electromagnetism, strong nuclear force and weak nuclear force. He could use them to grant himself power that existed on the world to himself including, but not limited to, inertia, friction, acceleration and attraction. Hiiro could also combine these power to create even more powerful techniques and attacks. * Gravity Manipulation: HIiro most iconic ability, manipulating gravity for various purposes, ranging from lifting planet to trapping his enemies in a gravity field. This is the first fundamental force ability that Hiiro performed in the fanfiction. He used it against Riser by increasing the gravitational force around him by x10 , making him sweating bullet and fell to his knees. * Velocity Manipulation: Hiiro was able to manipulate the velocity of objects around him. By manipulating the velocity of wind around Future issei, Hiiro was able to stop the crinsom blade overlord before hitting him * Friction Manipulation: Manipulating frictional force enabled the King to slip off the enemy's hold effortlessly. It could also be used to slip off an attack, preventing the opponent from damaging him. With this ability he shook off Future issei blow with his x 2.000.000.000.000 boosted strength . * Inertia Manipulation: By increasing his body's resistance to change in its state of motion, Hiiro could use minimum amounts of physical strength to deal damaging deadly blows to his enemy. * Electromagnetism Manipulation: By using this power Hiiro redirected Akeno lightning strike to the rock around him instead of hitting him. He could also use it to strike lightning into his enemies like laxus dreyar Lightning dragon's roar . * Weak Force Manipulation: Using the very force that decays nuclear particles, HIiro could destroy anything in his path , it was Shown when Hiiro destroy Cao cao true longinus in Hero time arc. * Attraction & Repulsion: Hiiro could use this to pull someone or something to him or push them back. Usually he did it by pulling someone to him then using weak force manupulation to erase them. * Strong Force Manipulation: By manipulating the very force that binds protons and neutrons together in atomic nuclei, Hiiro could imitate the state of nuclear fusion inside stars , DIablo, Hiiro personal butler state that Hiiro nearly killed every member of spriggan 12 by using strong force to create an artificial big-bang. * Life Energy Manipulation: Combined with his yggdrasil magic , Hiiro able to take or give life energy to those he chose. By using this method, he could prolong lives or take them away. * Ability Sealing: this ability give Hiiro the ability to 'seal' his enemy magic , thus making them unnable to use magic for as long as hiiro want, he use this to seal sirzech magic in the great war. * Artificial Element Manipulation : Hiiro can create, shape and manipulate artificial/synthetic materials. i.e. materials that are produced, prepared or made rather than natural. These include synthetic compounds, fibers, fuels/oils, . he use this to create his clothes. Martial Arts Full Contact Karate Hiiro is a Full Contact Karate User. he had trained his martial arts to the point that it's has become his reflex * Dance of Four Gods A set of attacks similar to a Kata invented by Dae-wi's Master to defeat Renewal Taekwondo users , later Han Dae-wi teach it to Ikazuma hiiro. ** 1st Stance: Basaltic Fist: Interrupts the opponent's attack with a strong punch. *** Basaltic Uppercut: An explosive upward punch with enough power to launch multiple opponents in the air. ** 2nd Stance: Phoenix Kick: Offsets the balance of an opponent by kicking the ground to send a powerful shockwave through it , this is the first martial art technique that hiiro use in the fanfiction , he use it to flip a group of thus to the air so that he could punch it with White tiger dance '''. ** '''3rd Stance: White Tiger's Dance: Penetrates an opponents defenses with a fury of punches and kicks. as shown in his battle with Junggernout issei, It can also be used to deal with multiple enemies. ** 4th Stance: Blue Dragon's Storm: First three stances are used to set up the flow of air of Blue Dragon's Storm. Hiiro takes control of the flow and directs it towards his opponent in a powerful blast of air.he was able to do this technique without the previous three stances ,in the NOX arc it's shown that Hiiro Blue dragon storm is strong enough to destroy the entire saturn. *** Blue Dragon Reverse: It manipulates the energy wave of the opponent and releases it back to them. **** Reverse Dragon Sign Hwechook: Elder Blue Dragon: It is used by controlling Dragon Sign Hwechook and channeling it into Blue Dragon's Storm. ** Dance of Four Gods: The Ultimate: Basic: Instead of scattering the energy from the previous three stances, Hiiro concentrates it around the body, forcing the wind to be absorbed around him before he unleash both the energy and wind with a single punch. One victim claimed that the force of this technique when fully-powered is comparable to a planet. * Brazilian Kick: A kick that slams an opponent downwards after raising your foot up high, it allows Hiiro to aim at all three points of his opponent, the top, middle, and bottom , and attack it with a barrages of punch in less then a second. * High Kick: A kick where you deliver the blow as you bring your foot up. * Breaking Hundred Bricks: A simple tameshiwari (art of breaking with empty hand) with a enough strength to break hundred bricks, later hiiro shown that he could cut more than 20 brick. * Basic Punch: As the name said, it is a beginner's technique for those who study Full Contact Karate. Hiiro has mastered it to a point where one punch can knock out a fighter 1000X bigger and more heavier than him. * Choku Zuki: a combo of a punch and a chop. First hiiro Hiiro hits the opponent in the chest upwards and then brings them down by chopping them. He used it against loki. Renewal Taekwondo * Bo-Bup: Basically it is a type of movement technique that allows one to appear behind, next to, above, etc their opponent instantaneously, this is one of hiiro favorite move. Hwechook: An attack that has gathered force through rapidly spinning on a central point. It seems to be a staple point in renewal taekwondo as it is utilized in several variations compared to its counterpart Northern ITF Taekwondo which focused more on flamingo stance. * 3rd Stance Hwechook: An attack that has gathered force through rapidly spinning on a central point. The technique is essentially a three step kick, where after knocking the opponent's head in two direction with the first and second kick, shaking the opponent's brain, then follows up by rapidly spinning and kicking the opponents head in the opposite direction to finish the opponent. The force from being knocked one way and the collision with the kick coming from the other side causes the damage dealt to an opponent to be two to three times than normal. If the victim flinches and tries to evade by going back, damage increases * Axe: After jumping in the air then performing a spin while coming down with a foot stretched out horizontally a huge wave of air is generated. The force of this attack is great enough to split the ground. * Baekdu: A knee attack delivered to the opponent causing the them to fly at a considerable distance. It can be combined in quick succession to change the direction of the opponent. * Baek Rok: An upward kick performed to the opponents chin. * Reverse Sweeping Kick: A technique delivered by spinning and kicking the opponent's head in a wide arc * Arang: An elbow attack that sends a wave through the opponent. * Roundhouse Kick: as the name said, it is a roundhouse kick, a kick which is performed by swinging his leg in a semi-circular motion and strike the opponent's upper body with the front of his foot. * Recoilless Kick: a technique similar to roundhouse kick with a lot of power behind it. When Hiiro used it agains't future issei in the midlle of the solar system, the force split the planet jupiter apart. Trivia * even thought Hiiro has live for more than a million years he is still a virgin * His aqua blue hair is actually neutral * Hiiro is the real leader of the NOX * his dacred gears ability based on the ability of okhwang from G.O.H * at the start of the fanfiction , Hiiro age was 344.546.777.458.231.450.009.103 years old * Ikazuma hiiro is a crossover character that's borned from my own personal story ( story name : Armagedon , dragon king arise ) Quotes * " My power is my curse." * ('' Hiiro propose to Ophis ) " Will you marry me ?."'' * " I love you." * " I'm not a hero. I'm a monster." * (Hiiro tells that he was the king of NOX to ORC and student council devils) "I guess my time living as a normal human is up. I think it's time I made my '''REAL' introduction, my name is Drago armagedon ...the REAL King of the NOX , ."'' * (Hiiro declares his dream to Orc club member) "I'm going to create an utopia , a place that anybody can have a happy and peacefull life , doesn't mater what is their race." * (Hiiro to future issei after getting attacked by one of future issei Red schion) " are you betraying me , issei ?." * (Hiiro shouting toward future issei after issei crinsom line attack failed)"you fool , i'm absolute!!!." Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas Category:Fanon Dragons Category:Fanon Story Category:Dragongaming1